1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a point structure for Radio Frequency (RF) calibration and testing of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test point structure for RF calibration and testing of a PCB and a method thereof, to reduce manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal includes a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The PCB includes a circuit unit, comprising a plurality of integrated circuits and various chips, for converting data into a signal that is suitable for transmission/reception, and for transmitting the signal via an antenna unit. The performance of the mobile communication terminal is verified through a predetermined appraisal method after the mobile communication terminal is manufactured and assembled, and then brought to the market after successfully passing the appraisal. One appraisal method is an appraisal of various circuit characteristics. For this purpose, a measurement apparatus measures various characteristics right before a signal propagates into space via an antenna. At this point, since it is difficult to properly detect a signal from the antenna unit, a connector is added right before a signal is transferred to the antenna unit in order to detect the signal. The connector interrupts the connection between the circuit unit and the antenna unit of the mobile communication terminal, and connects the circuit unit with the measurement apparatus. Here, the connector is called an RF switch.
However, in an aspect of manufacturing costs, the price of the RF switch is high, which results in a manufacturing cost increase.